Love Goes On And On
by Pink Stargazer Lily
Summary: Prince John has taken over Fitzwalter Hall, forcing Marian to escape to Sherwood Forest and the protection of Robin Hood and his merry men.  Rated T for a few mildly suggestive scenes.  Ratings and ideas are gladly welcomed!
1. Fearful Tears

**I own nothing but the story line. Though I really wish I owned Robin Hood.**

**Reviews are always welcome, along with requests for later chapters. Ideas are always helpful! **

**Enjoy the story! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Marian rushed through Sherwood Forest, avoiding the rough branches that threatened to knock her to the ground. She had to find Robin as quickly as possible. Tearing through the tall bushes that surrounded Robin Hood's hideout, she burst into the clearing to find his merry men feasting on the rich venison they had caught that afternoon. All heads turned and several mouths fell open when they saw her. She was a sight to behold. Her long, tight, brunette curls fell across her flawless face and her beautiful, evergreen dress that highlighted the perfect curves of her body was snagged at the seams. She stared at them with wide, deep blue eyes, her rose-red lips parted in a worried expression. Forgetting her troubles for but a moment, Marian smirked when she noticed their gazes, making her more beautiful than she already was.

Suddenly, Robin emerged from behind a tree. He also stopped short when he noticed her standing there, but hurried over to her when he saw her trembling.

"Marian, my love, what is the matter?" Robin said comfortingly, his muscular arms outstretched.

"Oh, Robin," Marian wept and collapsed into his strong embrace. "Prince John invaded Fitzwalter Hall and he has my father captive. He also held me prisoner and threatened to murder my father if I refused to tell him where your hideout was. Luckily, I escaped, but now I am fearful of what he will do to my father."

Marian clung to Robin's sleeves as she buried her face in his chest. Robin tightened his hold on her and gently caressed her thick hair, intertwining his fingers in her curls. Anger engulfed him as he thought of the threats that horrid Prince John had constantly given to his lovely Marian ever since he met her. He could hardly contain his fury. Suddenly, he held Marian at arms length and looked her over from head to toe.

"Did Prince John hurt you? Did he touch you? If that bloody scoundrel even laid a single finger on you I am going to-"

"Shhh, Robin," Marian whispered, putting a finger to his lips. "He did not touch me… this time at least. He did gaze at me like I was a prize to be won, though, and said that he could not wait until you were dead so he could…"

Marian's voice faded away as tears sprang to her eyes once again. Robin quickly embraced her and let her be for a little while. With a nod of Robin's head, Little John, Will, Alin, and the rest of his men armed themselves and disappeared into the forest, heading toward Fitzwalter Hall.

Robin quietly lifted Marian's chin and turned her face to his. He dried her tears with his calloused thumb and swiftly grasped an evergreen archer's outfit for her, along with a bow, several arrows, and her own bugle horn that he had made for her. Robin readied himself as Marian changed.

"_That horrible, selfish, thieving, no good, scoundrel, Prince John!_" Robin thought._ "The evil thoughts he has about Marian! Once I get my hands on him I'm going to-"_

"I am ready, Robin!" Marian called, interrupting him once again. She wore one of Robin Hood's outfits and, needless to say, it was much too big on her. To make things better, she strapped on a large leather belt around her waist and Robin allowed her to trim the sleeves.

"You look gorgeous," Robin breathed and Marian playfully punched him in the arm.

"We have no time to make jokes, Robin. We must get to my father's house."

"I was not joking, my love," Robin replied, which only earned him another punch and a suspicious, but pleased, sideways glance.


	2. Evil Plans

**I own nothing but the story line. Though I really wish I owned Robin Hood.**

**Reviews are always welcome, along with requests for later chapters. Ideas are always helpful! **

**Enjoy the story! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Prince John!"

One of Prince John's guards ran stumbling through the long corridors of Fitzwalter Hall. "Prince John!"

As soon as the prince heard the man stumble through the doors, he whisked around, causing his royal purple robes to flow lightly through the air, and pointed his long sword straight at the guard.

"That is 'King John' to you," he growled.

Realizing his mistake, the man fell to his knees and begged for forgiveness. Prince John smirked wickedly and gave a cruel chuckle.

"No need to grovel, my good man," he said in a tone a bit too smooth. "Now, what ever caused you to barge in here so?"

The poor guard got to his feet and stood trembling before Prince John's intimidating presence.

"Oh, mighty Pri… King John, I regret to inform you that th… the Maid Marian ha… has escaped from her chambers."

"SHE WHAT!?" roared the prince. "How could you let her get away? She was our bait!" Rising from the throne he had placed in the center of the grand room, he slowly walked up to the cowering guard. "Go find her," he hissed. "Get more men and search the entire estate. If you do not find her, then she most likely ran off to her beloved Robin and will return to save her father. If that is true, then ready all of the men. We will have archers to defeat."

The man mumbled a, "Yes, your highness" and dashed out of the room calling orders.

Prince John only laughed. "She is such a stupid maid; running off to the notorious Robin Hood for help. She should have known that she is a part of my plan."

"Your plan for what, Sire?" piped up the prince's advisor, Hugh, who had been silently standing in the corner of the room the entire time.

"Why, the capture of Robin Hood! Before he knows it, he will be caught like a mouse in my brilliant trap," Prince John chuckled wickedly to himself.


	3. Recognition

**I own nothing but the story line. Though I really wish I owned Robin Hood.**

**Reviews are always welcome, along with requests for later chapters. Ideas are always helpful! **

**Enjoy the story! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Annoyingly, Prince John's guards surrounded Fitzwalter Hall. Robin only rolled his eyes at the tyrant's precaution. Who could overpower Robin Hood and his merry men? Marian, however, was quite frightened by the powerful protection, but the hope of rescuing her father replaced her worry with adrenaline.

Thankfully, Fitzwalter Hall lay near Sherwood Forest, providing good cover for Robin's men, who outlined the forest bushes surrounding the estate. With a signal from Robin, two archers took down the soldiers surrounding the main entrance, and the others shot at the remaining guards. One man, though, managed to sneak through a hidden entrance in the cornerstone of the building, and hurried to warn Prince John of the attack.

.

.

.

"Your majesty!" the Sheriff of Nottingham cried as he burst into the temporary throne room, "Robin Hood and his men are invading the castle! They are already overtaking the guards surrounding the estate!"

Prince John casually took a sip of the wine Hugh had placed on the small, round table by his throne and, to the Sheriff's surprise, smiled.

"Good," the evil prince smirked. "Keep fighting them off," he said, carelessly waving his hand. "Just make sure to re-capture the maid, Marian, and kill the stupid outlaw."

Bowing deeply, the Sheriff nodded his consent and exited the room.

.

.

.

Still hiding in the bushes, Marian carefully aimed and shot at several guards, watching them fall to the ground, their clothes stained scarlet. She looked over at Robin, who knelt beside her, and watched as he concentrated on the task ahead of them. Suddenly, she noticed his features tense and his lips part in a worried expression, eyes widening in shock. Following his gaze, her celeste eyes landed on a familiar man. She had seen him before; it was just so long ago that she could not quite remember who he was. Analyzing him carefully, she observed his short auburn hair, pointed nose, chestnut eyes, broad, muscular chest, and long, strong arms. Those arms. She had seen them, no, felt them before. Memories of them surrounding her struggling body, roughly caressing her, flew through her mind like a swift arrow. Her past screams echoed in her ears, followed by the sound of Robin crying out to her, rescuing her from that horrid man before he touched too far. Suddenly, recognition hit her and terror shot through her body. Guy of Gisborne! "_He partnered with that tyrant?"_ Marian gasped. _"Of course he would! Prince John is gaining power, and Guy wants to be a part of that. He might have also wanted to join because…" _Her thoughts stopped short as she realized that Guy had not partnered with Prince John for power; he had joined to defeat Robin and capture her, love her. Marian grimaced as a sickening feeling came over her. Robin, still frozen, realized his mistake in bringing Marian along. She should have stayed in the protection of the hideout with a few men. Noticing it was not too late, he urgently turned to Marian.

"I need you to leave," he told her. "You are not safe here, especially with Guy around. Return to the hideout with a few men."

Marian, being the risk-taker she was, refused. "No! I must see to it that my father is rescued. Who knows what that merciless prince is doing to him?"

Robin shook his head. "I cannot bear to see you hurt in this attack. I cannot lose you, my love. Please, heed my order."

Still stubborn, Marian refused again and, to prove she was not leaving, rushed from behind the bush with the rest of Robin's men and charged Fitzwalter Hall. Robin, completely defeated, followed his men and took his place as their leader as worried thoughts flew through his mind. Determined to protect Marian, he kept her at his side, until she suddenly disappeared from his view.


	4. Marian Captured

**I own nothing but the story line. Though I really wish I owned Robin Hood.**

**Reviews are always welcome, along with requests for later chapters. Ideas are always helpful!**

**Enjoy the story!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Marian considered Robin's words as she avoided arrows raining from the sky, but brushed away her fear when she pictured her father imprisoned alone in his chambers. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Robin battling a soldier. Quickly reloading her bow, she shot the man straight through the heart, earning a wide grin from her love. She admired the fact that Robin was so protective of her, making sure to stay by her side while they fought.

While Marian continued to dodge arrows and spears, she suddenly felt a hand clasp over her mouth, muffling the scream that sprang from her crimson lips. To keep Marian from struggling, Guy tightened his death grip on her, bruising her ribs. Marian gasped in pain as her tight corset pinched her soft skin. Guy roughly scooped her into his arms and carried her bridal style into Fitzwalter Hall, Marian twisting around all the while. "_Thank goodness I have great strength," _he thought. "_This little monster gives quite a fight. It is a shame I must break her fiery spirit." _Sighing, Guy placed her on a couch and began unarming her; one arm gripping her torso, and the other removing her sturdy bow and straight arrows. When he reached for the bugle horn that hung from her hip, Marian sobbed a soft, "please, no." Taken aback, Guy stopped and looked into her pretty eyes, noticing the salty tears that threatened to spill. His heart filled with pity. He slowly moved his hand away, but curiosity overtook him. Wondering why Marian would hold onto a bugle horn so dearly, he swiftly ripped it from her belt before she could protest. Analyzing it carefully, he noticed that her name was beautifully engraved in the wood, the letters flowing gracefully.

"Did you make this?" Guy asked her; awestruck with the talent her hand must have possessed to mark wood so flawlessly.

Marian shook her head, her eyes begging for him to loosen his grip on her. Consenting to her wish, Guy scooped her up, and flung her onto a bed in a nearby room. Locking the door, he continued admiring the horn, his fingers tracing the cursive letters. He suddenly looked up at her, impatience flashing in his eyes.

"Well?" he almost shouted, "who made it then?"

Marian's heart pounded in her chest, but she tried to mask her fear with carelessness. She tried to speak with confidence, but when she opened her mouth, she could not even find her voice, scared of his reaction when he found out the truth.

"Robin did," she whispered.

Her fear becoming a reality, Guy's eyes flashed with anger when he heard his enemy's name. He launched himself at her, causing her to cower on the mattress.

"You love him, don't you!" he roared as he landed on top of her. Marian screamed in pain as his immense weight crushed her small figure.

Suddenly finding courage, she spat in his face, "Yes! I love him more than life itself!" Rage engulfed Guy's mind and he slapped her across the face.

"How dare you! He is the enemy!"

"No, Guy. You are the enemy."

Guy froze as anger overpowered him so much, he could not control it. He was about to ravish her in that moment, but remembered Prince John and his order to not touch her until she was brought before him. Frustrated, Guy punched the soft bedding. Marian's eyes grew wide as she realized what he was thinking. She prepared to fight back, but Guy loosened his grip on her.

"I would take you now, but you must see Prince John first," he hissed threateningly in her ear before climbing off of her.

Filled with relief, Marian finally breathed well for the first time since she entered her home, until Guy grabbed her wrist and roughly dragged her off to the temporary throne room.


	5. Not So Honorable Sheriff of Nottingham

**Sadly, I own nothing but the story line. Though I really wish I owned Robin Hood.**

**Sorry that the chapters have been so short. I will make them longer from now on. Just keep in mind that means it may take longer to put the chapters up.**

**zeldahearts1337: Thank you for giving me my first review ever! :D I really appreciate it! **

**Reviews are encouraged, along with requests for later chapters. Ideas are always helpful!**

**Enjoy the story!**

.

.

.

Terror shot through Robin's body like lightning when he realized Marian was missing. How could he have turned his back for even a second? He had to find her, and fast. It would not take long for Guy to take her innocence. Frantically racing through the front doors of the estate, Robin found himself face to face with the not-so-honorable Sheriff of Nottingham; one of his biggest enemies.

"We meet again, Robin Hood," the Sheriff softly growled, unsheathing his polished sword, "and for the last time."

Robin laughed while he loaded his bow. "You always say that."

"I mean it this time!" shouted the Sheriff as he brought his weapon down on Robin, only to be blocked by one of the archer's arrows. Filled with hate, the Sheriff flung himself towards Robin, flailing his sword through the air as he forced Robin around the corner and down a flight of stairs. Taking advantage of his surroundings, Robin noticed a soldier's armor on display in the long hall they entered, and quickly grasped the shining sword in between two of the Sheriff's harsh attempts to murder him.

Trying his best to block the Sheriff's blows, Robin did not notice that his back was nearing a wall. Entering the kitchen, Robin found himself cornered.

"At last," the Sheriff gasped, knocking Robin's sword out of his hand and raising his own above his head. Suddenly, Robin grabbed a nearby frying pan and knocked the Sheriff in the head. Blackness engulfing him, the Sheriff collapsed to the ground unconscious.

Panting from his valiant effort, Robin ignored the Sheriff's body and dashed back up the steps, sickened out of worry for Marian. "_Where did that phony king put her? I do hope she is alright."_ Horrible thoughts raced through his head as he sprinted to the temporary throne room, where he heard feminine screams. Panic and rage filling his body, he killed both of the guards guarding the door with one arrow while he dashed towards the entrance.


	6. Plans Gone Awry

**I own nothing but the story line. Though I really wish I owned Robin Hood and Marian right now.**

**Just so you all know, I do not have a planned story line and am just writing as I go. Though I do have a very rough idea of where I might want this to end up.q**

**Reviews are encouraged, along with requests for later chapters. Ideas are always helpful!**

**Enjoy the story!**

.

.

.

Guy of Gisborne flung Marian to the ground in front of Prince John's throne with her hands tied behind her back.

"I have brought her, your majesty, just as you asked."

Prince John grinned evilly as he stared at the flawless maiden before him.

"Thank you, Sir Guy. You have been of great use to me. Now leave Marian and I alone while I… talk… to her. I will summon you as soon as I am finished; I expect no delay in your return."

Guy shot Marian a concerned glance, but was only rewarded with an icy stare, though he could detect the fear behind her eyes. Guy cleared his throat.

"With all due respect, your highness, I think it would be best if I remained here… to… guard the door."

Prince John's eyes narrowed. "You will obey my orders without hesitation, Sir Guy. Leave. Now."

For once in her life, Marian actually wished for Guy to stay with her, because, strangely enough, he was her protector in this circumstance.

Guy wanted Marian to be his, and only his. He could not bear the thought of the prince taking her first. He needed to come up with a plan… NOW.

"King John," he began, "I wish to remain here and, uh, join your 'talk.' " He felt sick as the words exited his mouth. He could not believe himself.

Prince John gave him a suspicious look, but recovered a bit too soon for Guy's liking. Casually strolling toward him, the prince softly asked,

"You love her, do you not?"

Trapped, Guy only found it suiting to tell the truth. "Yes, your majesty, I do love her." Getting exactly what he was looking for, Prince John rushed towards Marian and pointed a glimmering dagger to her throat.

"You must leave then, Guy, and let me have my way with her if, of course, you ever want to see her again."

Caught completely off guard, Guy stood speechless as Marian flashed him a horrified look. _"How could that bastard be so careless with her? You are not supposed to play with the life of the most beautiful woman ever created!"_

Guy slowly backed away as he realized he could not win this battle. Suddenly, Marian began to scream, and Guy noticed the prince cut a bit into her neck to seal the threat, causing a few drops of blood to trickle down her collarbone. Almost blinded by anger, Guy quickly approached the door, knowing Marian would have a scar there for the rest of her life.

Suddenly, a man dressed in an evergreen archer's outfit burst into the room. Guy recognized him instantly; his short blonde hair, 5-o-clock shadow, muscular arms, broad chest, piercing sky blue eyes, unmistakable signature outfit: Robin Hood. Marian gasped when she saw the love of her life enter the room. He gave her a startled glance when he noticed the blood trickling down her neck. Rage and concern filled his heart.

"Keep away from her, Prince John," Robin growled.

Prince John laughed. "Now, for heaven's sake, why should I?"

"Because I will tear you to pieces if you do not."

"Oh dear," sighed Prince John, "How dreadfully violent. It is a pity you will not live long enough to do so. Then," he slyly chuckled as he slid his hand down Marian's side, "this beauty will be all mine."

Two guards leapt out at Robin and took hold of his arms before he could pounce on the prince. With the guards holding Robin back, Prince John kept his firm hold on Marian. Setting the knife down, he somewhat gently began to caress her cheek, but Marian jerked away.

"Do not touch me, you bloody scoundrel." Robin was too concerned for her to notice, but he would have smiled as she echoed his earlier comment.

Prince John chuckled at her words. "Dear Marian," he said, "why do you resist me? I could give you so much." He lowered his voice and Marian could feel his breath in her ear. "I love you, Marian."

Marian turned her heard away from his. "If that certainly is the case, I do not return your love."

Pretending to be startled and hurt, the tyrant stared at her with wide eyes. He quickly recovered and shrugged. "Oh well, what does it matter? You will learn to love me over time. And if not, then I will enjoy causing you pain; emotionally, and physically."

On hearing those words, Robin was like a madman, fighting the soldiers in vain. Marian hated to see him like this. How could she stop this phony king? Suddenly, an idea flashed in her mind.

"Alright," she whispered.

Prince John stopped laughing. "Pardon?" he asked skeptically.

"Alright, you can have me, but on one condition: you let Robin go."

"No, Marian! Do not do it! We can get away together." Robin shouted in agony.

Marian looked at him with watering eyes. "Look at yourself, Robin. There is no way you can escape with me. This is the only way." Turning to Prince John, she stared at him with a determined twinkle in her eyes. "Just think… King John." Marian swallowed hard. She did not realize how difficult it would be to call her enemy by his desired name. "If you let Robin go, you no longer need to pursue him. You will have what you want and you can ignore Robin and the English people."

Robin finally saw what she was doing. He himself knew that he would not stop trying to rescue her, and she knew that too. She was doing this for the sake of Robin and the people, since she thought they would be better off if Prince John let them be. Robin was pleased with her plan, but could not bear to think of his lovely princess being hurt.

Prince John smirked at the sound of the words "King John" coming from Marian's mouth. "_Finally, she is starting to surrender to me."_ Studying her intently for several minutes, leaving Robin and Marian in suspense, he began to shake his head.

"No, my dear Marian. I cannot let Robin Hood go, for he is much too valuable to me and much too hard to capture. It is absolutely exhausting to constantly hunt him down. No, no. I would rather have you as my wife, Robin dead, _and_ the people to pay taxes."

Marian gasped. "Robin dead? Why?"

"The traitor to the crown must die!"

"Traitor to the crown?" Marian was startled. "That crown belongs to King Richard!"

"Long live King Richard!" Robin cried.

"Enough!" roared Prince John. "Take him away!"

"No!" Marian sobbed as Robin struggled against the soldiers tying his hands. Rushing towards him, she thrust her body against his, for her arms were bound behind her back. Robin wished for nothing more than to embrace her at that moment, but the thick ropes surrounding his wrists detained his strong arms from wrapping around her petite figure. Instead, he rested his head on her own.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too," she tearfully replied.

"I said, 'take him away!' " Prince John screamed. Robin was yanked away from Marian, his heart broken and soul crushed – like a grape.

As the soldiers led Robin out of the room, he turned to Guy of Gisborne and whispered, "Do not let him hurt her." Guy only nodded silently, hoping that _he himself_ would be the one to cause her pain.


	7. New Plans

**I own nothing but the story line. Though I really wish I owned Robin Hood – that dashing hero.**

**What do you all think so far? Going too fast, not enough action, too much action, etc.? Please let me know!**

**So, right now Marian is kind of a mix of herself (from the book), the Maid Marian (Disney Robin Hood), with the stubbornness of Rapunzel (Tangled), and Belle's love for her father (Beauty and the Beast), along with some random characteristics of myself that I unknowingly threw in there.**

**Reviews are always welcome, along with requests for later chapters. Ideas are always helpful! **

**Enjoy the story!**

.

.

.

Robin slowly walked with the two soldiers, each holding one of his arms. His mind raced with several escape plans for Marian. He himself knew that his last day was at hand, but if only he could rescue Marian from a fate worse than his. Then it struck him. Little John! Little John was still in the forest watching Fitzwalter Hall like a hawk, waiting for Robin to return. It grieved Robin to think that he never would. If only he knew that time in the hideout was the last time he would hold Marian in his arms…

The sound of creaking iron awakened him from his thoughts as the soldiers tossed him into a filthy cell.

"We will return when the Sheriff summons you to the gallows," one of them stated.

Robin smirked a bit when he remembered that the Sheriff was unconscious in the kitchen, and that he would not be waking up anytime soon. "_Good. That will buy me some time."_ Robin noticed a window near the very top of his cell and, determined to break free, decided to climb the stone walls to reach it. As he found many footholds in the stone, Robin was thankful for the un-kept state this dungeon was in, since the Fitzwalters never held any prisoners, though he could do without the slippery grime coating the walls. Once he reached the window, he was terrified to find iron bars blocking his escape. He searched and searched for rusting spots on the bars, but to no avail. Disappointment and nervousness setting in, Robin instinctively grasped for his bugle horn, to find that it was still hanging on his belt. With adrenaline boosting his spirits, Robin gave a powerful blast of the horn, blowing the call for help. Before Robin brought the bugle from his lips, his call was returned with a horn he recognized as Little John's.

Relieved a bit, Robin stood in the middle of the cell, for dared not sit on the filthy ground, and waited. Those were the worst hours he had ever lived through.

.

.

.

Marian stood like a statue as she watched Robin being led away. A single tear trickled down her cheek.

Prince John strolled over to her and grasped her shoulders in his smooth hands from behind. He touched her chin and turned her face towards his.

"Marian, my love, would you care to join me in my chambers tonight?"

Marian rolled her eyes. _"What a stupid question."_ To answer, Marian spat in his face. Prince John stumbled back, surprised by her sudden act of reluctance. Concealing his anger, he sinisterly laughed at her, so she would not have the satisfactory feeling of victory over his frustration.

"Fine," he stated. "If you will not join _me_, I will have to join _you_ in your chambers. Expect me tonight at seven pm, sharp. Take her to her room, Sir Guy." And with that, Prince John swept out of the temporary throne room to find the Sheriff, for he heard he was missing.

A sudden flash of hope surged through Guy's body as he was left in charge of Marian for the evening. Marian felt his excited vibe and guarded herself of all emotions; only thoughts of escape and rescuing Robin entered her mind.

Guy carefully led her to her lovely chambers and shut the door behind them. Marian did not sit on the canopied bed, fearing the worst, but seated herself on a love seat in the far corner of her room. Guy realized she was going to make this as difficult as possible.

"Guy," Marian began. Guy almost fell over as he heard his name escape her gorgeous lips. "I am prepared to offer you a deal."

"Deal?" Guy asked. He removed his weapons and armor from his body.

Marian panicked, but hid it well. "If you free Robin and I, I promise to return once King Richard returns from his Crusade and become yours." _Unless, of course, Robin kills you first._

Surprised again by this beautiful maiden, Guy voiced his thoughts. "But I have you here with me now. I might as well take advantage of that."

"Yes," Marian admitted, "but I will not be yours forever; you will either have to give me to Prince John or Robin Hood sooner or later. In fact, you have to give me to Prince John tonight. But if you let Robin and I go, I will return to you and be yours, and only yours, forever. I promise."

Guy was skeptical. How could he be sure she was telling the truth? Marian sensed his skepticism. "And when I promise something I never, ever break that promise."

She certainly knew how to present tempting offers, and he knew she was right. Prince John _would_ have her tonight, and there was no way to stop him, unless he agreed to help Marian. "But Robin will take you before I can."

Marian was sickened by the way he only wanted her for her untouched body, and his mistrust for her dear Robin. "Robin will not touch me. He is not that kind of man."

Not realizing he had been subtly insulted, Guy pondered this for a while, leaving Marian in terrible suspense. She had to channel all of her self-control to keep from squirming in her seat and begging him to agree. Finally, he consented, but not before his perverted mind thought of a plan.

"Alright, I agree with what you say, for you speak truth." Marian almost fell over from surprise. Using the armrests to steady herself, she smiled, but Guy was not finished yet. "However, since I have you here, I might as well take advantage of it and put my mark on you before that loathsome Robin does." Steadily, he began to approach her like a large cat stalking its prey. He studied her intently as she sat still as a statue, unflinching. He admired her long, dark eyelashes that outlined her stunningly celeste eyes, her almost unreal figure, her creamy skin, and her brunette, curly hair. How he longed to touch her; hold her; kiss her! He needed her now. He wanted her to be his forever.

"Wait," Marian whispered when he continued to advance. "If you touch me now I will not return to you when King Richard comes back."

Guy stopped short. Defeated. Completely defeated. He swore in his mind at her cleverness and cursed her for her beauty.

"Fine," he muttered. "I will wait." Peeling his hungry chestnut eyes away from her, he stomped over his weapons and began arming himself again. "We must hurry if we want to make it before Prince John comes looking for you. Take these," he said, tossing her a smaller set of armor and a sword, "and take off that awful Lincoln green. Everyone will recognize you with that on."

Marian quickly grabbed the armor and ran to a small adjoining room, where he could not follow, to change. She dressed hurriedly, anxious to free Robin and rescue her father… her father! She had forgotten to add her father into the deal! Marian put a hand over her face, finished dressing, and raced out of the room to find Guy waiting patiently for her.

"Guy," Guy shuddered as his name escaped her lips for the second time that evening. "I need you to set my father free as well."

"_Was this woman crazy? Did she really think I would let all of our prisoners go without arguing?"_

"No! Of course not! You are not a stupid woman, Marian, you should know that I would not let all the prisoners go in one day."

"Tomorrow, then?" Marian asked, half joking. She knew he would not, but she had to try. "Please, Guy. My father will not do well in… where is he, by the way?"

Guy sensed her uneasiness and could tell that she had great love for her father and felt it was her responsibility to take care of him. Guy sighed. His love for her grew in that moment. It stretched from her body and touched a bit of her heart, along with some of his own.

"Prince John is keeping your father in his own chambers for the time being. He will be allowed to roam the estate freely in a matter of time. We are feeding him well and making sure he is entertained, though he does give such a fuss about seeing you 'right at this very bloody moment, or I will order all of you hanged as soon as my power is returned to me!' Worry no more, Marian. We are taking good care of your father. His only grief is not being able to make sure you are alright."

Marian took a deep breath as she heard of the condition her father was in. He was doing fine. "Please tell him I am well, and that Robin and I escaped to Sherwood Forest with your help. You will be rewarded greatly when King Richard returns."

"The only reward I need is you, sweet Marian," Guy whispered, suddenly feeling romantic and pulling her close. Marian shoved him away and unsheathed her sword.

"Do not touch me, or our deal is off," she roughly stated.

Guy put his hands up by his chest and rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, I had forgotten you were armed."

Marian nodded slightly and placed her sword at her hip. "Let us retrieve Robin," she said, placing her helmet on her head, concealing her long locks, and strode towards the door with Guy behind.


	8. Off With His Head!

**I own nothing but the story line. Though I really wish I owned Robin Hood.**

**Reviews are always welcome, along with requests for later chapters. Ideas are always helpful! **

**Enjoy the story! **

.

.

.

Guy strode ahead of Marian through the halls of the Fitzwalter home, though her long legs made it a bit difficult for him to keep it that way. Eventually, he fell back, so that he could watch the way her hips swayed with each step she took. She was gorgeous.

"_Blast that armor!"_ Guy thought as he noted how it restrained her hips from swaying even more vigorously, and it concealed the feminine curve of her waist and breasts. He knew, though, that Marian needed this if she was going to make it out of Fitzwalter Hall a maid.

Turning a corner, Marian made her way down a long, winding staircase toward the dungeon. She only hoped Robin would still be there, alive and well. As she entered the cell room, the smell of human filth and rotting who-knows-what filled her nostrils, forcing her to cough and breath as little as possible. She had not realized how long it had been since her father bothered to clean this unused portion of the estate.

"Robin?" Marian gasped once Guy made sure the coast was clear. "Where are you, dear?"

Marian jumped in surprise as a voice called her name from the cell nearest to her. "Marian? Is that you?"

"Robin!" Marian sighed and rushed to his cell, gripping the iron bars and searching for him in the darkness; only the fading sunlight in the barred window dimly lit Robin's cage. A mere shadow shifted in the center of the cell, and emerged into the light, revealing her tall, strong, and handsome outlaw.

"Oh, Robin," Marian whispered while she fiddled with the large key chain in her hand, "I am so glad you are alright. I was so worried about you. Are you hurt? Are you well? Are you-"

Marian was interrupted as she unlocked the iron door and was smothered in Robin's kisses. He placed tender kisses on her neck and brushed his lips against hers, while pressing her body against his own.

"Marian," Robin breathed, "I never realized the strength of my love for you until those few agonizing hours worrying for your well-being." Robin suddenly straightened and gazed at her eyes. "Did they touch you, hurt you? How did you escape?"

Once Marian regained her breath, she glared at him, "Yes, I am fine. Thank you for your concern. Guy helped me escape and is waiting to escort us out of the estate. But, Robin, you never answered my question! Are you alright?"

"Oh, yes, yes, I'm fine. Let me get this straight: _Guy of Gisborne_ is helping us escape?" Marian nodded frantically. "But _why?_"

"I made a deal with him," Marian simply answered.

Robin raised a skeptical eyebrow. "What kind of deal?"

"Oh, there is no need to talk about that now, we must leave this place before Prince John finds me gone." And with that, she grabbed Robin's hand, and sprinted in the direction of the exit with Guy following behind.

.

.

.

Prince John strolled down the long corridors of Fitzwalter Hall. Simply ecstatic with the thought of Marian cowering underneath his large form, he could feel himself ready when he entered her chambers to find… it empty. Marian had vanished, along with Guy of Gisborne. The prince boiled with anger and frustration.

"GUARDS! Find the Maid Marian and Guy of Gisborne at once! Those who fail will surely be hanged for treason!"

Prince John strode to Marian's bed and found no bloodstains, so he knew she might still be his… if he found her.

.

.

.

"He will never find us now," Guy whispered to the love of his life and his archenemy. "Prince John does not know of the hallway we walk in."

Robin eyed Guy of Gisborne skeptically, his mistrust growing greater with every step. "I still do not understand why you agreed to help us, especially me. What was in it for you?"

At this, Marian became uneasy, but she noticed Guy straighten a bit, ready to use his new power against Robin.

"Marian promised that after King Richard's return, she would leave you," Guy added unnecessary emphasis on those last two words, "and wed me," added more emphasis, "and become mine, forever." He added so much gusto into the last word that Robin burned with fury, and Marian shied away with just the thought of it.

Robin shot Marian a glance full of worry, hurt and hate. Marian's heart broke. She tried to reassure Robin with her own azure eyes, but to no avail.

"_How could she do this to me?"_ Robin thought, shocked._ "Yet she looks as timid and frightened as a mouse. I must protect her from that awful creature, Guy of Gisborne. He would ruin her. She only made that deal to rescue me, or did she?"_

"_How could I do this to him?"_ Marian thought, worried for her love. _"He looks like I just tore his heart to pieces like a lion. He must defeat that horrid Guy. Oh, how awful I am to do this to him!"_

"There is the exit." Guy pointed to a tall, French door at the end of the long hallway, interrupting Marian's thoughts. She and Robin began to quicken their pace, anxious to get out of this prison.

Suddenly, the unlikely trio heard the heavy sound of soldier footsteps approaching. Marian gave Robin a panicked glance and readied her bow, for there was no place to hide.

Prince John rounded the corner of the hall; several armed men following. Upon seeing the three determined persons, with their bows in the air, he stopped.

"Hello, my dear Marian," he cooed. "How difficult it is to keep you captured. You are as clever as you are beautiful."

"Flattery will not save your soul," Marian said as she aimed for his heart.

The prince only brushed away her comment. Turning to Robin, his expression changed to a harsher one. "Ahh, Robin Hood," he snarled. "How many times do I have to battle you?"

Robin shrugged. "As many as it takes for you to die."

Prince John rolled his eyes. Spotting Guy, they immediately narrowed. "And what, Sir Guy, are you doing here?"

"I was only returning Marian to her chambers, your highness, when Robin Hood interrupted," Guy lied.

"And why, pray tell, is Marian out of her chambers?

"She only needed some fresh air."

"What about my orders of keeping her imprisoned until my arrival?"

"She is still imprisoned, your Excellency."

"And why on earth is she dressed as a man?"

"Because, your majesty, it was the only way to keep her a maid."

"And she is still a maid?"

"Yes, King John."

Marian cringed as the tyrant talked about her in this way. Glancing at Robin, she noticed his anger beginning to boil.

Satisfied with Guy's smooth lies, Prince John nodded slightly and casually unsheathed his sword. "I do hope this is our last battle, Robin Hood," he said as he wiped a fingerprint off of the sparkling blade with a handkerchief.

"So do I," Robin replied.

Not being patient enough to handle this unnecessary banter, Marian released her arrow, aiming at the prince. To Marian's disappointment, the Sheriff of Nottingham leaped in front of the tyrant and shielded him with his own sword. Furious, the Sheriff surged toward Marian like a whirlwind, slicing the air with his weapon. Before he could reach Marian, though, Guy thrust himself before her and knocked the Sheriff's sword to the ground.

Prince John's eyebrows shot up. "Do you dare challenge a trusted ally of the King?"

Guy quickly straightened and returned his sword to its sheath. "Only if it is for the sake of the King's maid, your highness."

It took all of Marian's self-control to keep from gagging.

Robin raised his bow, aiming at the Sheriff, but with a slight nod from the prince, several armed men were upon him. Marian loosed her arrow, reloading it swiftly, and shot many of Robin's attackers, until the tyrant's men also overtook her. Prince John clucked his tongue in pretend sympathy as he approached a bound, kneeling Marian.

"When will you learn, my pet?" he asked. "You and your Robin can never defeat me and my men. It is so obvious, is it not? It must not be obvious enough." The prince knelt before her and used the flat side of his dagger to lift her face to his. "Well, to make things final, I cannot risk sending Robin to the prison again. We must end him here and now." Prince John suddenly stood. "Off with his head!"

Upon hearing those words, Marian began fighting her captors like a wild cat, gnashing at anything she could get a hold of. Robin cried out to her, telling her to stop, telling her everything will be alright, but she ignored them, for she knew they were not true. She could not live without Robert Fitzooth.

Prince John cruelly smiled at the scene before him. Two lovers facing eternal separation; it was all too wonderful! And it made him even more glad to know that he himself was the one causing this pain. He chuckled to himself as he heard heavy footsteps approaching from outside. The executioner was on his way.


	9. Escape

**I am so sorry it took me so long to update, especially since I left you with a suspenseful cliffhanger! I have been really busy with schoolwork and AP preparation. :( I am not sure when I will be able to write more and update again (I will try to MAKE time :)) so, if you are interested, please add this story to your alerts so you know when I add a new chapter!**

**To those who added this story as a favorite: thank you so much!**

**I am so excited because I even got my first message with the request to update soon! **

**I own nothing but the story line. Though I really wish I owned Robin Hood.**

**Reviews are always welcome, along with requests for later chapters. Ideas are always helpful! **

**Enjoy the story! **

**Thank you all for reading this story and I hope you are enjoying it! :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"No!" Marian screamed as she fiercely fought her captors. Writhing in agony, she gnashed her teeth and twisted her wrists as hot tears slid down her cheeks. How could Prince John do this? She could not bear to breath with out her Robin!

Meanwhile, Robin dolefully awaited his fate while painfully watching his dear Marian struggle. His sharp mind spun as it desperately searched for plans of escape, though none came, for his wits grew dull with grief for his love. All the while, the threatening beat of the drum of death pounded in their ears and hearts.

Suddenly, a tall, dark figure filled the arched doorway, striking fear even in the heart of Prince John. It slowly and steadily approached the thief. Clad in a melanic robe, it wore a dark mask on it's face, only revealing two sky blue eyes that coldly peered from behind the thick fabric. Coming upon this strange and dramatic scene, it must have been startled; a woman cried out in despair, flailing her head and limbs against two distressed soldiers, and a man knelt on the ground, three guards pressing on his shoulders, while a sly prince sinisterly watched in evil glee as the couple's anguish grew fiercer with it's every step.

Finally, the executioner reached Robin, who's head hung in defeat.

"Stop! Stop! Please, I beg you, have mercy! Please!" Marian continued her pleading, this time directing her cries toward the cloaked man holding an axe. Robin lifted his head and looked into the executioner's eyes before the soldiers yanked him by the hair onto a nearby table. Resting his neck on the edge, he closed his eyes, tensing with anticipation. The executioner raised his axe.

"No!" Marian screamed with all her might, her heart filled with terror as she strenuously voiced her final plea. "Search your heart! Please! Spare this man! Come with us! Just let him go! I beg you!" Collapsing on the ground, she raised her tear-stained cheeks to his. "I beg you," she whispered.

Turning his head, the man in black looked straight into Marian's eyes. At that moment, Marian knew.

He raised his curved axe higher in the air, preparing to thrust it with all of his strength. The man dropped his arms, the sharp axe falling powerfully in the air, and swung it into the three soldiers captivating Robin.

Prince John froze, not quite believing what had occurred, until the man in black slayed the two guards restraining Marian.

"Well, do not just stand there! Kill him! Kill him!" he roared.

Free, Robin leaped to his feet as the cloaked man revealed a bow and several arrows hidden in his clothing and handed it to him. Marian reached for a sword splendidly displayed on the wall, splitting the air and felling the enemy's soldiers one by one. Panicking, Prince John fled with Hugh, with Guy of Gisborne in pursuit. "I will kill that Robin Hood if it is the last thing I do," he angrily muttered to himself as he raced down the hallway in the direction of the stables. Guy chased the prince's train, which was held up in a very ladylike manner. Finally catching up, he ran at the prince's side.

"I am sorry I have failed you, your highness." He bowed as well as he could at their quick pace.

"You are correct when you say you have failed me, Sir Guy! I ordered you to lock Marian in her chambers! Only because you did not take her maidenhead will your life be spared. Return to the fight and defeat Robin Hood!"

.

.

.

With Prince John nowhere in sight, the Sheriff gone, and the soldiers dead, Robin, Marian, and the "executioner" left Fitzooth Hall and escaped into the sanctuary of Sherwood Forest and an army of evergreen archers.

Robin laughed. "Well, it seems that we have proved too strong for that old tyrant and his guards. Would you not agree, Little John?"

The man in black removed his mask, revealing a beaming face hidden behind a blonde beard. "I think so, Robin. Hopefully he will not dare fight us again and capture Marian."

At the mention of his love's name, Robin turned to the panting woman. Scooping her into his arms, he ignored her hushed protests as he carried her deeper into the woods.

.

.

.

Sir Guy of Gisborne rushed to the spot where the battle waged only to find it empty. He searched the lengthy hallway before dashing out the door and into the sunlight. As he looked into the forest, her noticed several figures clad in Lincoln green disappearing in the foliage.

"Wait!" he shouted as he followed them, remembering what Marian had promised. Entering the undergrowth, he found himself in the center of a semi-circle of archers, bows drawn. His hands instantly flew above his head. "Wait! Hold your arrows! I come in peace; as a friend!"

Laughter echoed through the woods. Searching for the source of laughter, Guy's gaze fell in a rustling bush, from which emerged his archenemy: Robin Hood.

"A friend?" Robin mocked. "You are no friend."

"I am no enemy either."

Robin raised an eyebrow skeptically. "You attacked my betrothed. I believe that qualifies you as an enemy."

"Attacked! I did not harm her in any way!"

"Ah, but you tried to." Robin shook a finger.

"She lies!" Guy cried. "That sly serpent lies! How dare she speak ill of me-"

The chill of a dagger at his throat interrupted him.

"How dare you speak ill of her! Especially in my presence. You have nerve, you false knight. You have no knightly ways about you."

As Robin distracted Sir Guy, Little John crept behind him and stealthily removed his sword and dagger. Finding himself defenseless, Guy slumped in defeat.

"Do to me as you wish, you crafty thief. I will die nobly."

"You will never die nobly, for you are not a noble man. Though, tonight, you will not die at all." Robin moved his dagger from Guy's throat, leaving a thin trickle of blood, before returning it to its sheath. "How much money do you carry with you?"

"None, Robin. I swear."

Robin gave a doubtful look and rolled his eyes. "Search him."

A moment later, Sir Guy knelt, in only his undergarments, with a pile of gold and silver by his side.

"None, say you? You must learn to keep your savings at home."

Robin and his men tied a poor Guy of Gisborne to a tree, so he could not follow them, and continued to the hideout with Marian at their side.


	10. Visitors

**Hello! Again, I am terrible sorry is has taken me this long to update. I have been busy with life. Hopefully I will have more time to write and, if not, I know I will in the summer.**

**As always, suggestions, ideas, and comments are welcome!**

**I own nothing but the story line. Though I really wish I owned Robin Hood.**

**Enjoy! **

**.**

**.**

**. **

Entering the hideout, Robin turned to Marian as his men spread throughout the camp to prepare supper. Scanning her body, he checked for any wounds. His eyes fell to her neck where Prince John had threateningly cut.

Noticing where Robin's gaze settled, Marian shamefully glanced away. "I am sorry, Robin."

"What are you sorry about, my love?" he concernedly asked.

"It will leave a scar."

Touching her chin, Robin lifted Marian's head and gazed into her sorrowful eyes. "Marian, I will always love you no matter how many scars are scattered across your figure," Robin gently replied while placing a tender kiss on the wound. "Here, come with me."

Grasping Marian's hand, Robin led her to a tin chest containing medical supplies. Pulling out a bandage, he unwound a bit of the white cloth, tore off what he needed, and carefully wrapped it around her neck.

Marian sighed. "Oh Robin, I could not have lived without you." Turning to Little John, she said, "Thank you for saving us."

"I only wish I could have done it in a less frightening way," Little John laughed.

"If anyone should be sorry, Marian," Robin stated, "it should be me. If I had not lost sight of you none of this would have happened and your father might be at our side."

Shaking her head, Marian smiled. "Guy told me of the condition my father is being kept in and it is good. He is doing fine for now, but I am worried with whether or not this healthy treatment will be sustained. I am afraid Prince John is not a patient man."

Plans of escape flew through Robin's sharp mind as Marian expressed her worry. Suddenly, a horse's neigh echoed through the forest, causing all of the men to lift their heads to the trees in alert. Marian glanced at Robin with question in her eyes, only to be returned with an equal amount of curiosity.

Stealthily, the merry men disappeared into the trees, all ears perked and bodies tense. Robin nodded at Marian, who clutched her bow and arrow, and climbed into a nearby tree to obtain an overview of the forest. Peering over the trees, he noticed a flag in the distance. Luckily, it did not carry the seal of Guy or the Prince, but of a nobleman. Robin raised an eyebrow. It was time to borrow a bit for the poor.

Returning to the ground, Robin gave a small toot of his bugle to inform the men of their situation. He then began to arrogantly stride toward their honored guests. Entering the main path through Sherwood Forest, Robin stood as still as a statue, waiting for the wealthy and, once the carriage they rode nearly ran over him, gave a friendly greeting.

"Hello, my good men!" he called. "Would you care to join my men and I for a luxurious feast? I am sure you are weary from your travels!"

"Oh, no thank you, kind sir," came a masculine voice from inside the carriage. "We have had enough to eat and should be on our way."

"I insist! No one passes through Sherwood Forest without dining with Robin Hood and his merry men!"

A fearful silence followed the invitation, which caused Robin to smirk. They must have heard of him.

"We thank you again, but we cannot be delayed."

"Well, that is a shame," Robin frowned, approaching the door of the carriage. "May I at least meet the nobleman who has given me the honor of his presence in my home?"

Waiting patiently by the door, Robin heard the timid creak of the handle and a paled face peeked out from inside. To Robin's surprise, it was a young man who seemed to be only twenty years of age, with brunette hair, though blonde streaked his locks, and deep brown eyes.

"How do you do, good fellow?" Robin tipped his hat. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am the notorious Robin Hood."

The poor man's eyes grew in shock and he began to look sick. "Please, sir, my name is Anthony Hollingberry and there is a woman in this party."

Robin found it entertaining, besides the man's amusing name, that the fact that there is a woman in his party was the second thing he said in his introductions. "Well, then, let me see her."

Anthony timidly opened the door and stepped out of the carriage. After he extended his hand, gloved fingers appeared, touching his palm, and a lovely girl emerged.

"Good day, madam," Robin bowed. "I am glad to see your acquaintance is a truthful man, though a coward, nonetheless. I will allow you to be on your way with my blessing."

"Thank you, Robin Hood," the lady cooed. She smiled. "It is an honor to meet you. I have heard many thing about you."

The woman had a very amiable figure, though not as lovely as Marian's, and she wore a gown as blue as the cloudless sky. He blonde locks were tied up in an array of loose braids, all meeting near the top of her head, with a few strands carelessly hanging. She had dark brown eyes and painfully pale skin.

Suddenly, Little John stepped out from the trees, causing Anthony to jump. Bowing deeply, he introduced himself.

"Does this lovely lady have a name?" he asked once the civilities had been completed.

"Oh, yes," she replied, "Forgive me. I am Lady Cynthia Hollingberry, the sister of Anthony."

Robin raised his eyebrows as he noticed Anthony begin to sweat. "A lovely lady like yourself is related this gangly coward? Well, my dear, it was very nice to make your acquaintance and I wish you the best of travels."

"Wait!" Cynthia cried before Robin and Little John could disappear in the bush, "I would very much like to see where you live. I have been wanting to meet you ever since your adventurous tales reached my ears."

Anthony gaped at his sister and, with his eyes, begged her to stop and retreat to the carriage.

.

.

.

Marian observed the company from a tree over their heads. She believed she had seen Cynthia before, a long time ago. Suddenly, Marian remembered as a multitude of memories flashed before her eyes. She became a child, and Cynthia skipped toward her from the manor next door, clutching a doll in her hand. They had grown up together. It was not until Cynthia had grown to be a teenager that her family had moved to a new home, father from Sherwood Forest and the feud with Prince John.

Stumbling a bit from her surprise, Marian caused the tree to shake slightly. Holding her breath, she peered below to make sure she had not caught anyone's attention.

.

.

.

Cynthia suspiciously glanced up into the trees, having heard a random rustle.

"I presume Little John is not your only company, Robin?"

Robin smirked. "Of course not, my dear. There are men tucked in every tree of this Forest. Surely you must know that."

Anthony shut his eyes and exhaled with nervousness.

"Do your followers contain any women?" Cynthia asked suggestively.

"Only one," said a feminine voice above her head.

Cynthia turned to find Marian leaping from the trees, landing right in front of her. "Hello, Cynthia."

"Hel-" Cynthia began before she hesitated for a second and recognized the beautiful woman before her. "Marian!" Gasping, Cynthia's hands flew to her mouth. "What are you doing here, among outlaws?"

"We captured her," Robin quickly explained, trying to spare Marian from telling the story of their romance and the capture of her estate.

"Nonsense, Robin," Marian scolded. Moving to his side, she grasped his hand in her own and turned to her friends. "Robin Hood is my bow."

Robin gazed at Marian as his heart fluttered at the fact that she was not ashamed of their love. Squeezing her hand, he smiled as her eyes met his.

"Marian," Cynthia breathed, "I do not believe it. You could not have run off…"

"She did not," Robin stepped in, prepared to defend his love, "her estate has been seized by Prince John."

"Oh no," exclaimed Cynthia. "Well, I am very glad we ran into you, for we were on our way to Fitzwalter Hall this evening and I am afraid we would not have been welcomed warmly."

Robin and Marian both glanced at each other as the same idea flashed in their minds.

"I am afraid not," Marian calmly replied. "Why were you on your way to my home?"

"It had been so long since we have seen one another. I only wanted to say hello and be informed of how you were doing." Cynthia laughed, "After all these years, I never would have imagined us to be reunited in this way."

Stepping forward, Robin pulled two blindfolds from his waistband, handing one to Little John, and politely invited the guests to the hideout. Cynthia readily agreed, which left Anthony with no choice, feeling it was his duty to protect her. Robin ordered Little John to blindfold the lady's eyes as he managed Anthony.

"Seems you will be joining us for supper after all," Robin amusedly chuckled in Anthony's ear.


	11. Unexpected Love

**Yay! Here is the next chapter and I have started chapter 12, so it could be up shortly! :) **

**I also proofread all the previous chapters, so they are now completely complete if you want to go back and enjoy the adventure all over again! **

**I own nothing but the story line, Cynthia, and Anthony, though I really wish I owned Robin Hood.**

**Reviews are always welcome, along with requests for later chapters. Ideas are always helpful! **

**Enjoy the story! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Anthony blinked in the light as Robin roughly removed his blindfold.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"Welcome to the famously mysterious hideout of the notorious Robin Hood," Robin replied as he gently untied the cloth from Cynthia's eyes.

Looking around, Anthony took in the sight before him. Makeshift tents lined the outside of the trees, encircling a small campfire that lay in a little clearing, where Robin had fallen a tree. Many stumps and logs surrounded the fire and were scattered throughout the hideout as seating. Ropes linked four trees together, strung from one to another, to be used as a clothesline. Unable to imagine how a camp this large could be hidden from an entire kingdom, Anthony gaped in amazement.

"Wow!" Cynthia exclaimed. "I cannot believe you live in such a place, Marian! And with only men too! You have succeeded in finding an adventure."

"The adventure found me," Marian corrected, glancing at Robin while reaching for Cynthia's hand and seating her on a nearby stump.

"I am jealous. And to be the bow of such a handsome rough," Cynthia smirked, flirtatiously eying Robin.

Marian's smile faded as her gaze darted from her friend to her love. Robin seemed to stiffen a bit, but did well to conceal his surprise as he hurriedly turned his attention to other things.

Suddenly, the rest of Robin's merry men returned to the hideout in a burst of activity. Taking their places around the campfire, in various trees, and in their hidden homes, they all tended to their duties: preparing dinner, making or fixing weapons, or keeping a lookout.

One approached the two guests and, holding out a hand, introduced himself. "Hello, my name is Will. It's nice to meet you, Sir Anthony and Lady Cynthia."

Hesitating for a brief second, Anthony accepted Will's hand, to have in shaken heartily. "How did you know my name?"

"I was directly over your head when you introduced yourself to Robin." Will casually stated.

Anthony's eyebrows shot up in surprise as Will turned to Cynthia and kissed her gloved hand.

"You were watching the whole time?" he exclaimed.

"Me, and many more. The others only heard about it. Word traveled quickly around here."

Gaping, Anthony could only nod, while Cynthia smiled with glee. "It is nice to be guarded constantly, is it not?"

Marian laughed. "It does take some getting used to, I'm afraid."

Anthony readily agreed with his sister's friend. Stepping forward, he extended his hand to her. "I never had the chance to properly greet you, Marian," he smiled as he looked her over. "It has been a long time."

"Oh, Anthony, it has been too long," Marian replied as she ignored his hand, embracing him in a friendly hug.

In a moment, Robin stood as her side. "The feast is ready," he announced as he escorted her to a great wooden table, once Marian ended the reunion hug.

Leading Marian by the arm, Robin placed her on her very own stump and seated himself beside her. Little John then showed Anthony to his seat and Will escorted Cynthia.

"I would like to propose a toast!" Robin proclaimed after his guests had taken their places. "To Sir Anthony and Lady Cynthia." Robin raised his glass. "May our good Lord grant them many blessings!"

A hearty cheer arose from the merry men as they clanked their cups and chugged their drinks.

"Oh, Marian," Cynthia whispered to her friend, "I do wish to have a life like this. Do you think Robin could accept one more woman into his crew?"

Marian hesitated a moment in surprise. Part of her screamed "no!" while the other half welcomed her friend. She enjoyed being the only female company in the camp. Many of the men would come to talk to her as a friend, mother figure, and sometimes even a love interest. However, she would like to have a female companion, for these barbaric males could be tiring.

"I will have to speak to Robin about it," Marian replied, remarkably calm for her dilemma. "Do you know how to shoot an arrow?" she inquired.

"I am afraid not," Cynthia sighted. "I would like to learn how to, though."

"Would you be fine with dressing like a man?"

Cynthia gaped at Marian. "Dress like a man?" she mortifyingly repeated. "Why?"

"So the enemies or stranger guests do not know Robin has a woman in his company."

"Why is that so important?"

Marian only rolled her eyes. Cynthia had no idea.

A shadow of disappointment clouded Cynthia's brunneous orbs. "Does that mean no one will ever know there is a woman among Robin's company?"

"No woman other than myself," Marian corrected. "Why? Did you wish to become famous?"

"Maybe…" Cynthia smirked and blushed at the same time.

"It is for your own protection, Cynthia. You do not know what Prince John is capable of."

Cynthia's eyes widened as the realization of real danger struck her mind. "Prince John could really hurt us, could he not?"

Marian solemnly nodded. "Prince John is not our only enemy. Sir Guy of Gisborne is nearly as large as that."

"Sir Guy?" Cynthia exclaimed, her hand flying to her heart. "He is my friend! I have known him for so long!"

"Cynthia!" Marian cried out, almost scolding. "How on earth do you know Guy? And as a friend!"

"I… I…," Cynthia stuttered, surprised at Marian's sudden outburst. "Our fathers knew each other. We… we…," Cynthia suddenly became silent and studied her toes, shamefully glancing down.

"No," Marian breathed in disbelief. "You did not. You could not have."

"Why is that such a bad thing? My feelings for him are not a sin."

"'Are?'" Marian repeated. "Cynthia, do you still love him?"

"Marian, I am sorry," Cynthia whispered. "You still have Robin, it is not as if you love him and he loves you in return."

Marian stared at her friend. She dared not correct her friend on her latter statement. Blinking, she turned away and sighed. "He is an evil man. I do not want you to be involved with him.

"Tell me," Cynthia demanded. "What did he do?"


	12. Be Our Guests!

**Yay for the next chapter being up so soon! :) I've had a lot of inspiration, because I have gotten really into the BBC Robin Hood series. Love it!**

**I own nothing but the story line, Cynthia, and Anthony Hollingberry, though I really wish I owned Robin Hood.**

**Reviews are always welcome, along with requests for later chapters. Ideas are always helpful! **

**Enjoy the story! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cynthia, I do not want to hurt you," Marian gently said.

"I have to know, Marian," pleaded Cynthia.

"He kidnapped her," a deep voice spoke from the forestry. Looking up, the ladies saw Robin emerge from behind a tree. "He tried to hurt her, to take her maidenhead."

"Robin, please," Marian whispered.

"No, if she loves Guy, she must know what she is loving."

Marian placed a comforting hand on Cynthia's before Robin continued.

"He touched her and attacked her: emotionally and physically. At one point, he held a knife to her throat. Just last night, he nearly raped her. He is an evil man, Cynthia. He is not a good man to be united with."

"I…I do not understand. He showed kindness to me. He loved me and swore he would never love another."

Marian and Robin glanced at once another. With her eyes, Marian silenced Robin, telling him not to say anything more to break her heart.

Leaving her to think of all they had said, the couple went to meet Little John to plan their next break into Fitzwalter Hall.

"Robin," Marian began, "Cynthia has asked to join our company."

"Hmmm?" Robin asked, for he had been paying attention, having deep thoughts about Guy.

"Cynthia wants to be a part of Robin's merry men," Marian repeated.

"What? Her?"

"I want her as little as you, but she and Anthony have nowhere to go."

"They can go home."

"In a large estate where Prince John and Guy are most likely to conquer, or already have?"

Robin glanced at Marian, then into the distance as he weighed his situation. "They will be a burden," he said after a moment of silence.

"Yes," Marian agreed.

Robin solemnly continued in silence, a battle waging in his mind: convenience verses kindness.

"Can she shoot an arrow or wield a sword?"

"No, but she is willing to learn how."

"She must learn even if she was not," Robin shrugged. "Did Anthony request to join our company?"

"No, only Cynthia, but he will have to join if he has no home to return to."

"I'm afraid so," Robin sighed.

Marian playfully punched Robin's muscular arm.

Suddenly, Robin turned to her, thrust her against his chest and pressed his lips against her forehead.

Marian's breath caught in surprise.

"It's been so long since I've held you," Robin breathed. "I love you."

"Robin, you embraced me this morning after I released you from your cell."

"I can never get enough of you, my love. I cannot wait until King Richard returns so we can marry."

Marian closed her eyes, leaning into Robin's chest.

"Mind if I break up the party?" A deep voice echoed through the forest. Little John emerged from the shadowy trees, smiling at the couple.

"We were just on our way to see you," Robin stated in a business-like manner while releasing Marian from his loving embrace. "We must discuss how we are to rescue Lord Fitzwalter."

"I thought we might use Lady Cynthia and Sir Anthony, since they were on their way to my home already. We could disguise ourselves as guests, be welcomed inside, and take my father in the night." Marian took a deep breath and sighed, "There is, however, the danger of Guy and Cynthia."

Confusion leaped into Little John's eyes, causing Robin and Marian to exchange glances before explaining the situation to their friend.

"I am surprised by Cynthia," Little John frowned. "I thought she might be able to detect danger."

"She asked to see our hideout without knowing us, ate the food we served, and asked to join our group," Robin pointed out.

"She asked what?" Little John gasped.

Robin only knowingly nodded. "She's not exactly cautious."

"Well, what did you reply?"

Sighing, Robin glanced at Marian. "Well, we decided to admit her and Anthony, since no estate like theirs is safe anymore and we can use them for the plan."

Little John could only bite his lip and nod, recognizing his place below Robin.

"Whatever you think best, Rob."

"Do you think Cynthia would readily agree to help, Marian?"

"Without a doubt," Marian confidently replied.

With determination in his eyes, Robin turned, striding in the direction of the camp, toward adventure.

.

.

.

"I do not understand," Cynthia cried. "If Prince John is dangerous, why are we going to where he is?"

Anthony only froze, panic in his eyes, wishing he was not in this situation and hating his sister for trapping him in it.

"We must rescue Marian's father," Robin replied.

Cynthia breathed a compassionate "oh" before saying slowly, "So, if we can help you get inside, then Marian's father may be safe."

"We hope so."

"Do you really think it would work?" Cynthia timidly asked, nervousness lining her voice."

"We hope so," Robin repeated

.

.

.

Evening fell too quickly for Robin and his men, having enjoyed a long nap after their tiring night of adventure. As the sun began to set on the horizon, the small party set out toward Fitzwalter Hall.

The trees silently rustled in the breeze as the road carried the company of the outlaws. The sun shone on one old man, who led the group. His hunched back and cloak caused his lifted head to shadow his face. Behind him followed a tall man, also cloaked, whose large body lead a horse and carriage holding two ladies. One, dressed in blue, with blonde hair and burnet eyes, stared through the window, nervously picking her groomed fingernails. The other, though he heart beat intensely in her chest, held a calm composure. Several brunette curls peeked from behind her hooded cloak and, underneath, a veil elegantly covered the top half of her face. Behind the carriage in which they rode, another man followed. His breath heavy and his eyes wide with fear, he could only hope courage would strengthen his wits.

.

.

.

Prince John paced in his chambers, his thoughts racing. Was Guy of Gisborne truly on his side? Would Robin and Marian return to save that idiot of a father? Who else could be plotting against him? How could he be sure he was safe?

A soft knock on the door woke the Prince from his worries. Admitting the visitor, the Prince seated himself on his temporary throne as the door creaked open. Sir Guy's head peeked from behind the wood. Bowing deeply, he made his way to the foot of his phony king.

"My lord, I would like to apologize for my behavior last night. I never should have doubted and disobeyed your word. Please, accept this gift as a token of my apology." Lifting his arms, he revealed a small box in his hand.

With a wave of his fingers, the Prince signaled for his advisor, Hugh, who had been quietly seated beside him the entire time, to accept the gift and soon, Prince John held the package in his hand. He neatly pulled the tip of the ribbon to untie the perfectly formed bow on the box. Lifting the lid, he found himself staring at an enormous, ruby ring. The Prince's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"A ring for your highness' collection," Guy explained.

"Thank you, Sir Gisborne. I will wear it with pride."

Nodding, Guy took his place at the right hand of Prince John.

Suddenly, a loud knock sounded and the doors of the temporary throne room were thrust open, entering five weary travelers, surrounded by guards. Once they knelt before the throne, Prince John spread his arms, giving the warmest welcome he could muster from his cold heart.

"Welcome to Fitzwalter Hall, my summer home. May I ask why you come to this estate at this time?"

The tallest traveler stepped forward, placing a hand on the cloaked old man's hunched back. "We are friends of Lord Fitzwalter and have come the wish him good company."

Prince John nodded, a sly smile creasing his features. "The lord is not available at the moment, but I will personally inform him you have come. What is your name, good man?"

"I am Sir John William," the man cleverly lied.

"May I ask who your companions are?"

"This," John said, gesturing to the old man, "Is Robert Williams, my father, and this is his daughter, my sister, Mary Williams. And this is Sir Anthony Hollingberry and this is his sister, Lady Cynthia Hollingberry."

At the mention of Cynthia's name, Guy's head snapped to attention and his eyes landed on the woman in blue. His whole countenance changed to a strange mixture of nervousness and excitement. Cynthia slowly raised her pretty eyes and stared into his. All of Guy's questions were answered with her single look.

Prince John interrupted their silent conversation with a wave of his palm. "If you and your friends would kindly stay the night, it would be a pleasure to have you as our guests."

"It is an honor, your majesty," bowed Sir John.

"Very well. Take these guests to their chambers."

The party of five silently followed the guards. Cynthia caught a look at Guy before she was escorted from the room. He was intensely staring at her.


	13. Into the Thick of It

**I own nothing but the story line, Cynthia, and Anthony Hollingberry, though I really wish I owned Robin Hood.**

**Reviews are always welcome, along with requests for later chapters. Ideas are always helpful! **

**Also, hello to a very good friend who has recently discovered this story! You know who you are… ;)**

**Enjoy the story! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ironically, Marian had been escorted to her own chambers with Cynthia, while Robin and Little John roomed next door. Meanwhile, Anthony had been brought across the hall. Unfortunately, guards had been posted outside of each door, but that did not bother Robin.

"Ready, Marian?" Robin asked as he opened the door to her room.

"Of course," she replied as she stepped into the hall, clad in an unconscious soldier's armor. Turning to Cynthia, who remained in the room, she concernedly warned her of revealing exactly where they were and of Guy.

"Do not worry, Marian," Cynthia rolled her eyes. "I will not be foolish."

Marian's expression remained stoic. "Anthony is alert and across the hall if trouble arises." She turned and proceeded toward her father's room beside Robin. Suddenly, she stopped and looked at Cynthia. "Do not think your glances at Guy escaped my notice. I care for you, dear friend. That is why I am warning you."

Cynthia nodded. "I understand."

Still unsatisfied, Marian continued toward her father's chambers with Robin as worry clouded her mind. The rounded the corner leading to lord Fitzwalter's room.

"Halt!" cried the guard posted at his door, holding out a threatening hand. "What business do you have?"

"We have come to speak to the lord Fitzwalter in the name of Prince John."

"Shhh!" one of the guards hushed. "You must call him 'King John' unless you wish to be hanged for treason."

"Pardon me," Robin quickly corrected himself.

The other guard studied them skeptically. "It is not time for us to switch posts yet. Under what orders do you come?"

"King John demanded for you to guard the new guests' quarters for the night."

"The entire night?" the first guard exclaimed.

"Until another set of guards take your place."

"Very well," the second guard nodded, "I do not understand why we need to watch this door anyway, since the prisoner is being held in the dungeon."

"The dungeon!" Marian involuntarily exclaimed.

Both soldiers' heads snapped toward her and their eyes narrowed in unpleasant surprise. That guard sounded an awful lot like a woman.

"Remove your helmet," the second soldier slowly said.

Marian placed her hands on her head, but before she could lift the metal, Robin leaped upon the second guard, cueing Marian to strike the first and, soon, both lay unconscious on the ground. After finding the door locked, they searched the soldiers, found the key, unlocked the entrance and, after finding it empty, shoved both inside.

"We must get to my father," Marian breathlessly panicked.

Nodding, Robin rushed, with Marian by his side, to the prison he had so recently been trapped in. They slowed as they passed the guards posted at the entrance.

"We have orders to return the prisoner to his chambers," Robin announced.

The jail keeper mumbled a "yes, sir" before revealing a key, leading them to lord Fitzwalter's cell, and unlocking the iron bars.

One glimpse at her father told Marian that Guy had not kept his promise; he had in fact done the opposite. Lord Fitzwalter was a pitiful sight to behold. He was tied to a pole, his head hanging in defeat, hungry, thirsty, and with a few bruises scattered across his body. Marian used all her might to stifle a gasp and prevent tears from stinging her eyes.

"When was he brought down here?" she asked in her pretend deep voice.

"Since the Lady Marian left for help," replied the keeper.

Marian's breathing became heavy as she blamed herself for her father's misery. Quickly untying him, she and Robin practically dragged him by both arms to Marian's room.

.

.

.

Cynthia sat on Marian's bed, nervously rocking back and forth and fidgeting. She longed for a sundial to count the minutes. Suddenly, she heard a bustle outside her door.

"Little John?" Cynthia timidly whispered to the man who had been posing as a guard. "Are you alright? She lifted herself from the bed and carefully stepped toward the door. Leaning her ear against the wood, she listened before opening it and finding herself face-to-face with Guy of Gisborne.

"May I speak with you, Cynthia," he sternly asked.

Taken aback, Cynthia nodded involuntarily and, stepping back to let Guy in, shut the door behind him.

"It has been a while, Cynthia," Guy began in her unwaveringly serious tone.

Cynthia could only manage to nod once again. "Why did you strike the guard?" she asked.

"He would not allow me in."

Cynthia sighed in relief, for Guy had not recognized Little John.

Suddenly, Guy's eyes urgently shifted around the room. "Where is Lady Mary?"

"She felt faint, so one of the guards took her to get a breath of fresh air," she lied.

"Ah," Guy mused. "Cynthia, I am sorry for not returning to you as I promised. Things came up and I was held back, but know I never forgot about you."

Cynthia smiled. "I know. You said you would never love another, and I trust that." She stepped closer. "I trust you."

Guy slowly approached her, stretching out his hand, while Cynthia stared at him with loving eyes, her heart racing in her chest. He finally reached her and folded her into his strong arms. She melted into him, sighing with contentment.

"I still love you," she breathed.

"I love you too," he replied while placing a tender kiss on her forehead.

.

.

.

We must be careful," Robin warned Marian. "Guy might have approached Cynthia by n-" he stopped short. Little John lay unconscious on the ground in front of Cynthia's door.

Panic striking Robin's heart, he dashed to the entrance to Marian's room and swung it open to find Guy of Gisborne placing a kiss on Cynthia's head. Instantly, rejecting his instinct to draw his sword, Robin was back in the hall, lifting Marian's father single handedly, and carrying him to hide in Anthony's room. Marian, sensing Robin's urgency, hurriedly followed behind and remained with her father.

The second Robin shut the door, Guy sprang from Marian's room, anger flashing in his eyes. "How dare you barge into a woman's room like that!"

"Forgive me, sir. I noticed the unconscious soldier and worried for the lady's safety."

Guy backed out of Robin's face. "I struck that guard, for he would not admit me into the lady's chambers."

"He was only following orders, sir."

"I understand," Guy said, growing angry, "but-" Suddenly, he stopped short as faint recognition crossed his face. "Do I know you?"

"I have worked for this manor many years, sir," Robin half-lied.

Guy skeptically nodded and turned toward Marian's room. Robin's body slowly relaxed, the tension escaping his body with every breath. Suddenly, the sound of metal reached his ears and Robin turned to find Guy unsheathing his sword, pointing it in his direction.

"Do you really think you would escape my notice, Robin Hood?" Guy slyly cooed as he swung at Robin.

Dodging the vicious blow, Robin brought his sword from his belt in time to block Guy's next slice.

"Mind my asking why you aggressively burst into Cynthia's room?" Guy asked as he swung again. "Did you wish to use her for one of your plans?"

Robin laughed, blocking Guy's blow. "Oh Gisborne, you know I only use the lovely Marian to help me.

"The 'lovely Marian' who will be mine when King Richard returns," Guy taunted.

By this time, Cynthia had heard the fighting and appeared at the doorway, kneeling to wake Little John. Upon hearing those words, she stopped short, her big blue eyes a mirror to a broken heart.

"Guy," she whimpered, "I thought…"

Guy started at the sound of her voice. Spinning on his heel, he hurried to her with his back toward Robin, who sheathed his sword.

"Cynthia," Guy tenderly knelt beside her, "I only said that to wound Robin Hood. You know I love only you."

With Guy's attention turned elsewhere, Robin swiftly moved into Anthony's room and silently shut the door. Marian and Anthony had been tending to lord Fitzwalter and tying clothes together to lower him out the window.

"Hurry!" Robin panted. "Guy knows I am here and has wooed Cynthia."

Marian's head shot up from nursing her father and a frustrated, but panicked, groan escaped her lips.

"The rope is finished," Anthony announced as he stood from where he sat. Hurrying to Marian's father, he lay him on a large blanket. Marian thrust the rope out the high window and gracefully slid down. Landing on the ground, she looked to the tower to find her father's helpless body being squeezed through the narrow window, tied to the bottom of the sting of clothes, and lowered to safety. Robin and Anthony strained their muscles as they carefully supported the rope holding lord Fitzwalter, sweat pouring from the their faces as their anxiety grew, for Guy could burst through the door at any moment.

.

.

.

Little John slowly opened his eyes as the ceiling came into focus. The world spun around him and he groaned as he propped himself up on one elbow, his other hand holding his head. Looking up, his painful expression turned to horror as he saw Guy comforting a heartbroken Cynthia. His brows furrowed in anger. With a great roar, he raised his sword and struck an unsuspecting Guy in the head with the flat side. Guy froze, stunned, before toppling over to the ground.

Cynthia gasped in surprise and terror as her gloved hands flew to her mouth. "Little John!" she cried.

"Come. Lassie, we must get out of here." He extended a hand. "Has Robin returned?"

"Yes, he is in Anthony's room. I am not sure where Marian is, though."

"We must hurry before he comes to," Little John urged, nodding toward the poor, unconscious man beside her.

Taking his hand, Cynthia raised herself from the floor and smoothed her dress as Little John rushed across the hall. He jiggled the handle, only to find it locked. He kicked the door and it flew open for him to find Robin and Anthony straining at the window. Before they could react, he was at their side, helping them with their burden.

Finally, lord Fitzwalter landed safely at the bottom with Marian, leaving a panting trio at the top. Robin, being the problem solver he was, tied one end of the rope to the bedpost by the window and lowered the other two men. For Cynthia, he made a loop at the bottom of the clothes so he could lower her, seated as if in a swing.

Just as Robin was about to descend, Guy of Gisborne burst into the room, rage flashing in his eyes as he laid them on Robin Hood.

"You," he fumed. "Where is Cynthia?"

"She is gone," Robin shrugged.

"Where is she?" he shouted, furiously slicing the air with his sword.

"Why would you care?" Robin retorted, "Marian is your as soon as King Richard returns."

"I love Cynthia!"

Robin clucked his tongue. "You must make up your mind if you are ever going to leave the life of a bachelor, Gisborne."

"I will someday be a married man, but you, you will die a thieving bachelor."

.

.

.

Marian, Anthony, Little John, and Cynthia anxiously anticipated Robin's dissension

"What could be keeping him?" Marian whispered.

"I hope Guy is still out cold in the hallway," Little John mused.

"Wait, look!" Cynthia cried, pointing to the window.

There, above them, was Robin's hand, subtly snuck through the window, waving at them to leave.

"He's in trouble," Marian panicked.


	14. Broken Deals

**I own nothing but the story line, Cynthia, and Anthony Hollingberry, though I really wish I owned Robin Hood.**

**Reviews are always welcome, along with requests for later chapters. Ideas are always helpful! **

**Enjoy the story! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"We must get into the forest," Anthony urged.

"But we have to help Robin!" Marian cried.

"Think of your father. He is not safe here." Anthony placed a hand on Marian's shoulder. "Come, Marian. Come to safety."

Marian coldly stared at Anthony before ordering, "Little John, take Cynthia, Anthony, and my father to the forest. I am going to Robin."

"Marian-" Little John started.

"No!" she jerked away. "If it's me Guy wants, it's me he's going to get."

Sighing, "Little John nodded in reluctant submission. "Come, Cynthia. We – Cynthia?"

She was gone.

.

.

.

Guy madly swung at Robin with his glinting weapon. Robin dodged the blow but, losing his footing over Marian's sewing basket, stumbled enough for Guy to lightly sever his side. Cringing in pain, Robin reached for his bow, only for it to be knocked from his grasp. He pulled out an arrow to use as protection, his other hand clutching his side, but with every attempt to avoid death, Guy foiled them with his wild swings.

Growing weaker, Robin gasped for breath and strength as the sticky blood seeped over his fingers. Finally, once Robin lost the last of his arrows, Guy tossed his sword to the side and leaped at Robin with his bare hands.

"How do you do it?" Guy screamed, drawing at Robin's throat. "You have everything and are yet wanted by the law!"

Robin gasped in intense pain a Guy clutched his knuckles around his neck, pinning him against the wall.

"It's not fair! You have an estate to return to, a name, fame, and the most beautiful woman in the world!" Shaking his head, he evilly chuckled as Robin struggled for breath, his face slowly becoming purple as the oxygen drained from his brain. "Why am I complaining?" he laughed. "You will not have those things for long. I would much rather enjoy your slow death." He leaned in, his sly smirk nearly touching Robin's ear. "Marian will be mine."

Suddenly, a shoe flew through the air and knocked Guy in the head, causing him to start.

"Put him down!" a feminine voice piped from behind them.

Turning, Guy found Cynthia standing in the doorway with one foot bare.

"But, my darling," Guy protested, "he will keep us apart. I must be rid of him if we wish to be together."

"Do you truly find me that naïve?" Cynthia asked with tears in her eyes. She hated threatening the man she loved, but she also hated that he insisted on evil.

"Sweetheart…" Guy began, but Cynthia turned her face away.

"Do not call me 'sweetheart.'"

Guy stared at her with pain reflecting through his orbs. He could find no words to soothe her. Sighing, he released Robin from his grip, sending him collapsing to the ground as the air rushed to his brain, causing him to go unconscious.

Cynthia watched Robin fall, her heart continuing to pound heavily in her chest. Guy stretched out a cautious hand. "Lower the shoe, love."

Cynthia stared at him with panicked eyes. She had removed her other high-held shoe and held it above her head, set to launch.

"I will not hurt you. You are not the enemy."

The shoe remained upright.

Guy carefully and gently approached her, one arm outstretched, until he held her shoe in one hand, and a weeping Cynthia in his arms.

Suddenly, Cynthia gasped when she spotted Marian leap through the window, start at the unconscious Robin, then begin to strap him to the rope of the clothes that was still tied to the bed. Little John came up next, who had decided to help Marian while Anthony handled lord Fitzwalter. Both having climbed the rope, they attended to Robin.

"What is the matter?" Guy asked, holding her out to study her face.

"Oh, nothing," she quickly said, thrusting herself back into his chest to distract him. "I only wish we could be like this: together forever."

"Why don't we?" Guy questioned. "Come live with me. Marry me."

Everyone froze. Time seemed to move slowly as Cynthia's big, brown, surprised eyes stared into Guy's, and Marian held Little John back from attacking the evil man. All Cynthia could hear was the intense beating of her own heart. A dozen thoughts rushed through her mind. She loved Guy, but she only hoped she could tame the beast inside him. Guy stared at her with an endearing gaze.

"I…I…You…" she stammered, trying to imagine what words would spare her the most trouble. "I cannot marry and man who is in love with more than one woman," she finally replied, her eyes downcast, bracing herself from his coming rage. To her surprise, it never arrived.

Guy stepped back. His face turned away from hers, his fists clenched tightly by his sides. "I understand," his voice was strained. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have an enemy to kill."

Cynthia's heart raced. "No, Guy! What of your deal with Marian? What of your love for her? She will never forgive you if-"

Cynthia and Guy stopped short when Robin Hood was gone and the clothes still tied to the bedpost. Rushing to the window, Guy found Marian climbing down, with Little John steadying the rope below, and Robin lying on the ground beside him. Rage boiled in his veins and he turned to Cynthia to discover she had disappeared.

"Cynthia!" Guy roared down the hallway when she had already turned the corner. His head snapped toward the rope clinging to the bedpost, his anger and frustration growing by the second and, drawing near, revealed his dagger from his belt, began working the clothes free.

Marian felt the rope begin to wrack unnaturally and her heat beat harder in the chest. She had only descended about halfway.

"Cynthia?" Marian called up to the window, forgetting all caution and worrying only about the distance below, "Is that you?"

Terror struck an icy chill down her spine when it was Guy's, not Cynthia's, head that loomed in the window above her.

"Hello, there, Marian," he slyly smirked.

"Guy, if you even lay a finger on that rope…"

A glimmering dagger slunk over the windowsill and the cruel man smiled.

"I thought you loved me!" Marian cried, subtly sliding further down. "I made a deal with you!"

He shrugged. "Our deal is off. I love Cynthia now."

"I see you have finally made up your mind." She was near the ground now, so she had to shout.

"I have," he replied, "and now you must go tell your dear Robin that it was I who broke the deal, not you. You remained faithful to me when you could have called it off. You said, 'I thought you loved me,' rather than adding to the deal." He raised his blade. "You now die and lying, unfaithful whore."

Marian fell as the rope split. She closed her eyes, preparing to feel the rough ground crushing her skull. Instead, she landed safely in Little John's arms.

"No!" Guy screamed. "Guards!"

Little John hurriedly returned Marian to her feet and scooped up Robin before they dashed into Sherwood Forest to safety.


	15. Big Mistake

**I own nothing but the story line, Cynthia, and Anthony Hollingberry, though I really wish I owned Robin Hood.**

**Also, I don't know how long it will be until I post the next chapter, since my parents installed a tracker in my computer :(. I will keep posting, though, so make sure you have this story on alert!**

**Reviews are always welcome, along with requests for later chapters. Ideas are always helpful! **

**Enjoy the story! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cynthia pulled her sky blue skirts up as she rushed through Fitzwalter Hall, attempting to remember from whence she had come in. Finally, sunlight shone from the end of a hallway and, as she was about to enter freedom, she bumped straight into Guy of Gisborne.

"Where do you think your going?"

Cynthia fearfully stared.

"I thought you said you loved me. How could you let him get away?"

"I could not allow you to kill him! Marian never would have forgiven me! She is my best friend and I cannot lose her."

"And I cannot lose you! Marian, Little John, and that blasted Robin Hood escaped. I told Marian I no longer loved her. I made up my mind, Cynthia." He leaned in, grasping her arm. "My heart belongs to you."

Cynthia look a shaky breath as he heart leaped in her chest. Though Guy also held the key to her heart, she could not allow him to continue to behave in this way.

"I love you too, Guy," she began, "but I will not be yours until you can change. You have to stop being so violent and aggressive. Calm your rage. Obtain self-control. Maybe someday I will be yours, but not right now."

Guy stared into her bright brown eyes. He nodded. Stepping out of her way, he extended his arm, signaling for her to go.

She placed a grateful hand on his shoulder and tenderly kissed him on the cheek before disappearing through the door and into the forest.

.

.

.

"Marian!" Anthony cried. "Thank God you are alright! I was so worried!" He stopped. "Where is Cynthia?"

Marian shook her head. "I do not know. Last we saw of her, she was with Guy. He called the guards before we could find her again."

Overcome with grief and worry, Anthony stumbled onto a log and rested his head in his hands. "Cynthia," he wept, "Cynthia!"

"It is alright, Anthony," Marian knelt beside him, placing a comforting hand on his knee. "There is no need to shout. I am sure Guy would never hurt her. He told me he loved her. We will be able to get her back."

"That's the problem. Cynthia is in love with an evil man! He are we to rescue her from that?" he wailed.

Marian brought her sad eyes to Little John, who returned her gaze of pity. "She will come to her senses," Little John spoke up, "Do not lose hope. She is a smart girl. She helped us save Robin by distracting Gisborne."

"I just hope my little sister is not lost forever. I promised my parents I would take care of her."

"Well, you have done a good job," a female voice piped up behind them.

"Cynthia!" everyone gasped. Anthony leaped to hug her.

"How did you find the camp alone?" Little John inquired.

"I hear my brother calling my name," Cynthia smiled.

The looks Anthony received ranged from those of gratitude to those of annoyance, for Cynthia might now have been the only one to hear his cries.

Suddenly, Marian remembered her injured love, who lie in his bed where Will Scarlet tended to him. He had tightly bound Robin's side, though Robin remained unconscious as Will applied herbal remedies and medicines on his wound.

"Will he be alright?" Marian asked.

"He will be fine, save that nasty scar," Will smiled.

"He can add it to his collection," joked Marian.

"Cynthia," Anthony timidly began, "I do not like the idea of you courting that evil man, Guy of Gisborne, was it? I cannot believe he has made his way back into our lives. I have never liked him, and the last thing I wish is for my dear sister to be married to him."

Cynthia sighed. "Do not worry, I have already turned down his marriage proposal until he changes for better."

"You did?" Marian gaped. "You have much smarter than I though."

Cynthia smiled, missing the slight insult in that compliment. "I am only doing what is best for Guy. He does have a temper, to say the least. Perhaps time apart will encourage him to come to his senses."

"One can hope," Anthony sighed.

Suddenly, Robin's hand slid to grasp Marian's, which lay at his hip on his bed. Marian's heart leaped when Robin's warmth touched hers.

"Robin?"

Slowly, his eyes peeked from behind his eyelids, blinking in the harsh sun. He tilted his head toward the melodious voice of his love.

"The sound of your voice is the sweetest thing that will ever reach my ears."

"Robin!" Marian joyously leaped upon him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He placed a tender kiss on her cheek, slightly cringing at the sudden contact with his sore muscles.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Marian backed off.

"How are you feeling?" Will inquired. "Any dizziness? Headaches? Someone go get him some water!"

"I'm fine, Will," Robin waved him off. "There's no need to fuss over me."

"You were stabbed by Guy," Will blandly stated.

"And I am recovering fine."

Little John handed Robin a wooden mug of spring water, which he took with an effort.

"It will take a few days for you to be fully 'fine,'" Will said.

"Well, I do not have a few days. We have to rescue Cynthia. She is still up with Gisborne."

I am right here, Robin," Cynthia piped up. "The whole crew is safe, even Marian's father." She pointed to a large figure lying on a mat. Lord Fitzwalter had been treated by Will, and now rested in a deep sleep.

"Well, that's the first time in a while," Robin sighed in relief.

Suddenly, the whinnying of horses echoed through the forest. Shouts could be heard in the distance as the wind rustled the trees overhead. All heads turned to Anthony, who did not realize the danger his cries had brought upon the camp.

He shrugged with wide eyes. "What?"

Marian began, "You just-"

"Alerted me to your location," a baritone voice startled the group. Facing the sound, Robin found himself staring into the eyes of Guy himself. "Cynthia also played her part in leading me here." He sarcastically bowed to her. "You have my gratitude."

Cynthia flashed him a disappointed look, one that communicated his failure in bettering himself so far. Reaching for his sword, Robin pointed it towards Guy, stepping in front of Marian and Cynthia. Little John also took his place beside his injured friend, weapon drawn, while Marian loaded her bow.

Guy clucked his tongue. "You think you can defend yourself against me?" He shook a finger. "Perhaps you can, but certainly not against a whole fleet."

From the woods, armed men mounted on steeds appeared, holding Prince John's seal. Robin's small band of followers huddled together in a small circle of drawn weapons. Looking to Guy, Robin noticed a figure appear behind him. Stepping into the light, Prince John waved his sinister greeting with a sly smile, the Sherriff following his royal train.

"Surprised to see me?" the Prince proudly smirked. "I always said I would find your hideout."


End file.
